


100 Word Drabble Event

by eternal_night_owl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: Series of short drabbles from the Hetalia Discord event





	1. Hot and Cold

That evening was tense, to say the least.

 

Poland had so much hope when Toris left the Soviet Union and came to live with him to get back on his feet. He fantasized about Lithuania getting down on one knee, making a declaration of his love and devotion and promising to be with him for the rest of his days.

 

Instead, he received an awkward greeting as they both tried to avoid eye contact.

 

It's been three days since then, which Lithuania spent locked in his room, only coming out to grab a quick snack or make a bathroom trip.

 

Today was the first time Poland was able to convince him to come out and have dinner together, even though he knows he only agreed to be polite.

 

“How is the Borsht?” Poland asked, looking up at his housemate.

 

“It’s fine,” Lithuania shrugged, never taking his eyes off the plate. “But you didn’t have to go to the trouble for me.”

 

“It was no trouble at all,” Poland answered, surprised at how formal he sounded. “I can make dinner again tomorrow night, if you want.”

 

“Thanks, but that's not necessary. I’d rather just have something small in my room if it’s all the same to you.”

 

“Of course,” Poland forced a smile. They spent the rest of the meal in silence.


	2. The Bargain

“You bought a sheep?!”

 

While Lithuania loved Poland very much, he couldn’t say he always understood him or his life choices.

 

“It was on sale, only a couple euros! The farmer was practically begging me to take him off his hands.” Poland defended. He affectionately patted its head. “Look at how cute and fluffy she is, I couldn’t turn down such a sweetie, ” Poland cooed.

 

“What are we going to do with a sheep, Poland? Where are we going to keep it?” Lithuania asked, exasperated. He did not want to have to take care of a sheep on top of everything else in his life.

 

“Oh, we’ll figure something out,” Poland said dismissively. “Now, do you want to pet her or not?”

 

Lithuania was about to protest, but he decided to save his breath. There was no talking Poland out of something when he had his mind set. He was sure to change his mind eventually, he just had to wait him out.

 

“Well, do you at least have a name for her?” Lithuania finally asked as he stroked the sheep’s tiny head.

 

“Mrs. Mary Alice Flufferton the Third,” Poland beamed, proud of his naming abilities.

 

Again, Lithuania held his tongue. He knew when to pick his battles and this wasn’t the one he wanted to fight.

 

“Sounds like an…  _interesting_ choice.”  he said at last.


	3. The Tulip in the Garden

“Tag, you’re it!” 

 

Italy cried out in surprise when Poland caught up with him but quickly recovered, giggling as he chased him through the gardens. But he stopped when he came across a bright red tulip in the midst of a field of yellow. Forgetting the game for a moment, he picked the flower and examined its soft petals that were just starting to bloom.

 

When Poland realized that he was no longer being chased, he walked back over towards Italy’s direction.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked. “You’re supposed to be trying to chase me. Hey, what do you have in your hand?”

 

Italy looked up from the flower, and without a moment’s hesitation, handed it to the blond.

 

“It reminded me of you,” he replied. The little blond stared at him dumbfounded, blushing as red as the flower, the game now the furthest thing from his mind.


	4. Dreams

The feeling of Poland tossing and turning in bed woke Lithuania up from his slumber.

 

He knew Poland had been having nightmares recently, and yet whenever he asked about it, Poland brushed him off, saying it was nothing. But his nightly cries were getting louder, and he was growing more and more worried. As if on cue, Poland let out a particularly pained whine, and his cheeks were wet with fresh tears.

 

“Oh Po,” Lithuania murmured. He considered waking him, but didn’t know if that would end up making it worse in the end. So instead, he settled on reaching out and running his fingers through Poland’s soft golden hair. The comforting gesture seemed to work, and he could feel Poland lean into the touch and hear his cries grow quieter.

 

The next time he awoke, he was trapped in the surprisingly strong and stubborn arms of the little blond. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get up, he sighed in defeat and pulled his husband even closer.

 

He could deal with staying in bed a little longer, just for today.


	5. Candlelight

Latvia loved his older brothers, he really did, and he knew they tried their very best. Whenever he was afraid by the pitch dark of the night, Estonia would light a few candles, and tell stories about dragons and castles and far away lands.

 

Whenever he complained about being trapped in the house of another country, Lithuania would take him outside, pointing to the horizon. “One day we will all be free, and you can go wherever you want, so far away from here you’ll be visible to the naked eye.”

 

Whenever they tried to comfort him, Latvia always smiled and thanked his brothers for their efforts. He knew they loved him so much and wanted him to be happy, and yet the anxiety and hopelessness inside him never truly went away.

 

But he loved his brothers, and for them he’d pretend.


	6. Nightfall

Natalya was a little on edge that night; Having an 8 page paper due the next day along with Calculus and Russian homework only half finished tended to do that to a person.

 

So when some random boy she barely knew decided that _now_ was the best time to start a conversation, she was a little upset.

 

“WHAT?!” She snapped, after the now shaking boy asked if she was in his English class.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I just wanted to know if I could borrow your book when you’re finished. I still need a few more sources for my paper.”

 

“Don’t you have your own you can use?” she asked, annoyed.

 

“I couldn’t afford all the textbooks this year,” he responded, casting his eyes down.

 

Natalya sighed. Thirteen books is a ridiculous amount for any class; it was only through her sister working overtime that she was able to get all of hers.

 

“Fine, I’m done with it anyway,” she handed him the book, earning herself an earnest smile.

 

“Thank you,” he hesitated before he asked the next question. “What’s your name again?”

 

“Natalya”

 

“Oh right, I knew it started with an N. I’m Toris.”

 

Natalya sized up the boy, really looking at him for the first time. She decided he was fairly handsome, and the earnestness in his eyes dimmed her anger. “You can sit here and work, if you want to. But no talking, and if you don’t return that book when you’re done I _will_ hunt you down.”

 

“Okay!” the boy beamed, as though he was a child and she just offered him the last piece of cake. She couldn’t help but give him a small smile back.

 

Perhaps this night wouldn’t be completely unbearable after all.


	7. Shopping

“Hey Poland, do you like my outfit?”

 

Poland looked up from his phone, and turned his gaze to the younger nation. He was wearing an old t-shirt that used to be Lithuania’s, a pair of ill-fitting jeans that he outgrew a few years ago, and worst of all, a pair of hot pink crocs Poland gave him 15 years ago.

 

“Do you want my honest opinion, kid?”

 

“Yeah…” Latvia said, now weary.

 

“You need to throw everything you’re wearing into the garbage where it belongs, and set the garbage on fire.”

 

After a moment of Latvia standing there in stunned silence, Poland continued.

 

“But lucky for you, I have nothing better to do, and I’ll be happy to take you shopping today!”

 

“Oh, you really don’t have to do that…” Latvia stuttered out. He heard the stories from Lithuania what going shopping with Poland was like. Hours and hours of going from store to store, no breaks in between, all the scratchy material and pointy high heels…

 

But it was too late now, Poland grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him towards the door.

 

“Come on Lat, don’t be such a baby! It will be fun!”

 

As Latvia was dragged toward the car, he started to wonder if he had committed some horrible crime in a past life, and this was his divine punishment.

 


End file.
